The Overlord reveals his agenda
This is how The Overlord reveals his agenda goes in Ninjestria: March of the Oni. sees a shadow reveals itself as the Overlord The Overlord: Hello there. Twilight Sparkle: Overlord! The Overlord: I'm not here to fight. Rarity: Then why are you here? The Overlord: To warn you. Rainbow Dash: About what? The Overlord: An impending threat. Mane Six listen to him The Overlord: And I have a confession to make. You see, I might have made the teeniest scratch. All very well-intentioned and noble on my part, of course, but— Applejack: Get to the point, Overlord. The Overlord: You remember that whole thing with my Colossus? That was slightly my doing. And by "slightly", I mean... I lost my powers as part of my agenda. Rarity: You did?! But why?! The Overlord: Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Which is why I also held back. So... my bad. Mane Six gasp as Rainbow is angered then cut to Canterlot hear Luna's voice Princess Luna: Let me get this straight. During our last battle when the Colossus was destroyed, you intended to make us defeat you without holding back, so we would be ready to fight an oncoming threat?! The Overlord: Yes. Princess Celestia: And while you did that, you lost your power as part of your agenda?! Overlord nods his head is worried Fluttershy: How could you do that? The Overlord: I did for my son and my wife. And look what a great job you did defeating me. All the confidence you gained. Remember the cheering? The heroism? Twilight Sparkle: Except it was all a lie. turns to Twilight The Overlord: A well-intentioned lie. Applejack: For all the time you've fought us, you really haven't picked up too much in the way of our fights, huh? Twilight Sparkle: You've set up that battle the whole time, haven't you? Our victory wasn't actually real. The Overlord: Of course it was! You just had an extremely good-looking safety net. Spike: And how was that supposed to help again? The Overlord: I intended to prepare Lloyd and the alicorns for anything by inheriting the responsibility of defending Ninjestria from the Oni at their master coronation ceremony. Rarity: You beastly beast! Don't you know how much this day means to them?! And me?! I made their dresses! Why wait until now for such a horrible plan?! The Overlord: So you could hold them back. Just think, after defeating the Bringers of Doom, Lloyd, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight would believe they're the leaders Ninjestria needed for the greater good. flies to him Princess Celestia: You have made a grave misjudgment, Overlord. Do you have anything else you would like to tell us?! The Overlord: Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Princess Luna: That wasn't the bad news?! The Overlord: The bad news is that the Oni have come here through the Realm Crystal. Spike: So what's the good news? The Overlord: I humbly beg that you help me stop them and send me on my way. facepalms Rainbow Dash: In what world is that good news?! The Overlord: After we defeat them, we can go back to being enemies. turns to Twilight and Luna Princess Celestia: Twilight, Luna, we need to make a plan. Maybe it's not too late to stop this disaster from happening! tries to think Twilight Sparkle: I... I need some time to think first. The Overlord: It's too late. takes the alicorns and the Mane Five to the past Overlord points at the clouds clouds darken the buildings Oni emerge from the clouds is shocked Overlord, the Mane Five and the alicorns return to the present The Overlord: The Oni have returned. gasps Rainbow Dash: Holy canola, the Overlord's right! The Overlord: They're probably on their way to attack Canterlot right now! Pinkie Pie: Then we'll stop 'em! Twilight Sparkle: How?! Stopping the Overlord was hard enough! And that was with Nindroids! comforts her Princess Celestia: Twilight, it doesn't matter if the Overlord set up our victory or not. We believe in you and always have. nods her head Princess Luna: Lean on your strengths to counter your weaknesses. Twilight Sparkle: My strengths? The Overlord: She means your friends. Besides, if anyone were to conquer the realms, it better well be me.